Morning star
by elfofdeath
Summary: Contuines in my AU. chapter 3 is up
1. Lusifer's tail

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga. 

Disclaimer: not mine. Although Morning Star Idea and Morning star are mine.  
Comment continues form 'Nightcrawler and the demon.' In my AU verse.  
Rating PG 12

Chapter one- Lucifer's tail

'Morning Star'

Kurt Wagner was a normal mutant boy, just a couple of weeks ago. Normal until he found out that he had a new power. Kurt Wagner had been kidnapped by a demon named Belasco who sort to kill, would-be forester mother, Margali Szardos.  
Kurt learned while captured buy the demon that he was the new 'Morning star.' Kurt was told that as Morning star he much readapt Lucifer's sins. Kurt had many question about been the new Morning star, Like why him and not his father Azazel? What had happened to make him responsible for this great budding? Kurt knew the one person who might know some of this answers, and her name was Margali Szardos. Margali Szardos is a sorceress with great power and knowledge. Maybe she of all people would know something. Kurt stood in Germany's, black forest, alone. Kurt wanted it this way. Logan had offered to come along but Kurt had refused for anyone to come a long. Kurt knew he mush find out the truth alone all he wanted was a chance to come home alone.  
Kurt Wagner remembered Der Jarmark well this is he performed long ago as a child growing into the teenager. Who would then grow into a great man.  
Kurt sighed as he knocked on the gypsy cavern of Margali Szardos.  
Margali Szardos opened her cavern door shocked.  
"Vas are du doing her my child." Margali asked shocked Margali Szardos was shocked buy the young man at her door he had changed so much in just a couple of weeks.  
His soft dark blue hair was longer, to his shoulder, His eyes glowing softly in pure yellow sockets, his had black fur under his eyes, and wore a sliver cross. Kurt wore a red top to his wrist on top of which was black fingerless gloves, he wore blue baggy trousers that coved his ankles and wore Paden on his feet, which were toeless.  
Kurt looked up at Margali smiling. She was a beautiful woman even in her true form. Today though Margali was hidden as a human. Margali Szarods hair was blond and long. Margail had blue eyes and pink skin. Margali wore a beautiful black dress that coved her feet, and hands; Margali dress was above her breast line with golden ribbon all way down her chest.  
"Margali I am hear to ask you some questions about my family past." Kurt finally announced. Margali smiled gently stocking Kurt's face slowly and softly. Kurt swung his spaded tail.  
"Of cause, my child, come on in." Margali spoke softly Kurt smiled baring his shap white canine teeth as he stepped into Margali old cavern.  
The cavern was a marvel it was full of ancient relics of her lineage. Margali sat on a black couch slowly as Kurt looked round seeing lots of candles to light this place. "Sit down hear next me. Kurt" Margali offered seductively Kurt smiled sitting down next to Margali Szarods closing his eyes thinking slowly about what to ask.  
"What do you want to know about your family?" Margali asked softly "Why? No, how did I become the new Morning star." Kurt whispered softly.  
Margali smiled as Kurt sat back in her couch.  
"I will tell you a story Kurt. So you can learn how you became Morning star"  
Margali smiled closing her eyes as she began to speak softly.  
"It started a millea ago when the world was still ruled buy the angels, and Lucifer the humans favourite angel. Lucifer was the bringer of light, like you, once Kurt. Lucifer wasn't close to his brothers and sisters, the other angels, but he saw the way the leader of angels ruled his island of Isla des demonas. Lucifer was deeply affected buy the leader of angles cruelty and Lucifer was attracted to kill to avenge the death of anyone that he saw killed. When the second mutant was born child on Isla des demonas to Gabriela and Azazlea. Lucifer kidnapped the boy form Garblia and Azalea to make sure the baby mutant, who was born like Lucifer a demon, was not killed.  
Lucifer raised the child as his own on paradise. Lucifer raised the boy pretending he was the Childs true father. Lucifer made the child vow to him that, if he were ever harmed by the angles in any way he would take vengeance.  
Lucifer soon give his child a name Azazel, your father child. Lucifer had become corrupted buy evil and no longer brought the morning light. Lucifer brought darkness to the world and raised the brightest of stars, named after him, Morning star. When Azazel grew to adulthood his acted like Lucifer and killed humans without reason. The angles denied Azazel form been the new morning star because of his actions, but the angels' aloud the first born of Azazel to be morning star." Margali paused.  
Margail sat looking at Kurt smiling bring his body close to hers.  
"Azazel was granted the job of Demon lord. You see as Demon lord Azazel was granted the knowledge to were all demons names and to were those demons belonged. A few years after Lucifer were outcast Azazel then created his own army and took on the angles.  
Azazel was outcast by the angles to the dimension to teleported though.  
When you were born Kurt. You became morning starts heir. Azazel until now was unaware that you were born to readapt Lucifer pasts sins of Killing the Humans"  
Kurt looked at Margali shocked story.  
"This. Those really happened the Great War was?" Kurt asked shocked "In a way yes. Lucifer was angry though the angles aren't as kind as the bible makes them seem." Margali slowly and bitter said Kurt closed his eyes as Margali held him close.  
Margali knew that if this child would have been her son. Margali loved him that way as a son. But yet again she loved him with all of her heart. Margali wished for things to be different some times he was a beautiful young man after all. Kurt looked into Margali's blue eyes slowly seeing that look again. A look he seen so often before. Those look of love and worry. Kurt thought of Margali as a mother. Kurt knew she thought of him as her second son since her own died.  
Magali and Kurt looked into each other's eyes for a long time not moving an inch.  
"Margali I mush return home to Bayville now." Kurt whispered lowly Margali smiled hugging Kurt. Margali notices his lip inches form hers. She closed her eyes, she moved her his head to her face. Margali kissed Kurt's head. Margali was tempted to bring his lips to hers for just a second, but she didn't. Margali let go of Kurt's head and sat silently to. "Be well my son." Margail whisper slowly and softly Kurt stood up in Margali's arms as she stood. Kurt smiled slowly as he left Margali's cavern.  
Kurt sighed walking away form Margali's cavern teleporting away form a place he called home. Once.  
Margali sighed closing her eyes clenching her cross as tears dropped down on to it.  
"Farewell my love. " Margali whispered knowing Kurt was gone.  
To be continued

Next: chapter 2- bringer of darkness A/n If Marvel can hint on Blink and Sabertooth. I'm aloud to hint at that. And thank for your help Daredevil.


	2. Bringer of darkness

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga. 

Disclaimer: not mine, but morning star idea is.  
Comment: Kurt retunes to Bayville to find a femila face.  
Rating: PG12.

Chapter two- Bringer of darkness

Morning Star

Kurt Wagner looked at the beautiful blue sky as he returned to Bayville in the X- van. Logan had picked him up form Bayville airport. Kurt smiled happy looking out the open window, as the air rushed into his blue velvet fur. Kurt closed his eyes relaxing.

A vision of pure evil hit Kurt's mind. Those pure yellow eyes looking at him evilly, those claws on his hands holding him down, those clawed toes scratching the floor, that unholy golden chain.  
"Wait I've seen that before." Kurt whisper to himself softly

"Seen what." Logan asked surly Kurt woke shocked looking at Logan's queried look. Kurt rubbed his eyes slowly.  
"What did you see, Elf?" Logan asked slowly "A golden chain." Kurt replied gently "Mm, I see. Well were back home now elf." Logan pointed out shapely Kurt looked out the opened van window, slowly, seeing the mansion.  
"Oh!" Kurt said shocked Logan smiled open the driver door and walking to the Xavier Mansion.  
Kurt opened his door slowly sighing as he walked back to the place he now called home.  
Kurt woke early next morning to hear a splashing sound out side. "It's raining." Kurt whisper to himself Kurt opened his eyes seeing his room had little light in.  
Kurt looked at the time. 7:15 am. Kurt knew he was never up this early. 'Why today?' Kurt thought to himself, as he got dressed.  
Kurt pulled on a red t-shirt, then placed his sliver cross on his neck, Kurt slipped his fingerless gloves on his three-fingered hands. Kurt pulled brown baggy trousers on his legs. Kurt sat on his bed slowly brushing his shoulder length dark blue hair. Kurt walked down stairs quietly, softly, as not to wake anyone.  
Kurt saw that Logan was sitting reading the newspaper drinking coffee.  
"Morning Elf." Logan raspy said "Good Morning Logan." Kurt said cheerfully Logan growled lowly not liking how cheery his friend was.  
Then again Logan knew Kurt thought him as a father figure. Logan smiled secretly hiding in his newspaper as Kurt left the room. In truth Logan protected Kurt as if he were his own son. Sadly Kurt had found his true father, his name was Azazel.  
Logan crumpled his newspaper angrily growling in anger. Kurt wouldn't think of him as a father figure any more and Logan would lose that something to protect, and this made the all ready surly man angry.  
Kurt happily walked in the woods behind the Xavier mansion. Kurt was going to sit awhile before he had to go to school.  
Kurt didn't mind rain in fact he loved it. Kurt loved how it touched his blue fur, how it cooled him when he was warm. Kurt stood on the glizabo railing crouching down slowly. Kurt watched the rainfall slowly.  
Kurt then heard a sound that made him turn. Bamf.  
Kurt looked at the man in front of him shocked.  
"Father." Kurt whisper shocked There stood the man knowing as Azazel, his red skin darkened buy the lack of light, his pure yellow eyes shinning bright, his black spiky hair gone, it was now flat and Long and other his ears. Kurt smiled as Azazel walked beside him looking at the rain as well.  
Kurt could now see his clothing, he had a golden top on his well-muscled chest with a golden chain attached, and he had black leather trousers on. Azazel swung his red spaded tail freely. "Father. What are you doing hear?" Kurt questioned freely "To warm you of coming danger, my son." Azazel spoke boldly and strongly "What danger?" Kurt asked gently "The bringer of darkness draws nearer to you, dear son, every day. Belasco created an evil version of yourself form that bit of the soul he stole when he cut you." Azazel explained surly "I am hear to protect you form the false you. The evil that you refused in your pure soul." Azazel explained gently as he could Kurt stood jumping form his perch.  
"I see. But why is this false me, coming for me?" Kurt asked shocked "To kill you, my morning Star." Azazel bluntly said "Belasco couldn't control you so he will kill you from a far. Coward." Azazel bitterly shouted Kurt walked past Azazel looking at the dark sky above as the rain hit his face.  
"The bringer of darkness is coming Kurt." Azazel slowly announced " I know I mush fight this evil Azazel, but when is he coming for me? So I may fight him with you at my side. For then I shall not be killed." Kurt whisper in a hiss Kurt closed his eyes smiling as the rain became violent.  
"I do not know. But I will be with you when it happens. I came to protect you my child." Azazel kindly comforted.  
Kurt smiled Turing to Azazel his fur dripping wet.  
"Yes father I see." Kurt gently said.  
Kurt slowly walked toward the institute as the rain hit him. Azazel walked into the rain "Son Please. Will you let me stay with you?" Azazel asked softly "It isn't up to me." Kurt reply turning to Azazel Kurt eyes glowed softly as Azazel caught up to him.  
"Who must I ask?" Azazel asked angrily "Charles Xavier the owner of the institute." Kurt whispered softly Azazel smiled baring his white fangs. "Then I shall ask Charles Xavier if I can stay hear." Azazel gently reviled Kurt smiled drenched in rain Azazel hugged him walking to the institute holding Kurt's arm.

A young boy crouched above the institute, on a hill, and hissed.  
He was had blue skin, with pure yellow eye, his dark blue hair tattered, his pointed ears ripped apart in places, he was covered in scars on his blue muscled chest, and arms, he had clawed fingers, and tows. He wore ripped black trunks and a golden necklace.  
'Kill him!' A stern voice whispered in his head.  
"Yes master." The demon hissed loudly "May I kill him now master?" The demon hisses, putting a claw finger on his arm 'Not yet, my slave. Wait until he is away form this place, alone with Azazel. Then you way kill them both.' Belasco voice whispered in the demons head.  
The demon boy hissed as he opened a new wound on his arm, with his clawed finger. Tears came form this demons glowing eyes as he disappeared in a femila Bamf.

Kurt Wagner stood with Azazel in front of Charles Xavier.  
Charles Xavier sat at his desk in the main office of his institute.  
"Please Herr Professor can, my father stay in the institute." Kurt pleaded loudly "I understand. I make you a deal Azazel. If you stay you much agree to at least one class as a teacher." Charles Xavier offered tenderly Kurt smiled bearing his fangs. Kurt looked at Azazel he wasn't smiling at all he looked angry.  
"What would I have to teach?" Azazel asked tenebrous "You would teach Kurt to use his 'Morning star' powers." Charles Xavier gently announced Kurt eyed widened still looking at Azazel. All tough it was very unintended Azazel smiles turned wicket.  
"I will try my best Xavier." Azazel boldly bit.  
Xavier's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Kurt you will be late if you don't leave now for school." Xavier explained gently Kurt sighed.  
"Ja o.k." Kurt whispered low Kurt walked out Xavier office as Azazel turned form Charles Xavier waving his red spaded tail angrily.  
"Oh, and one more thing. Keep that animal away form, my son." Azazel snarled bitterly "You refure to Logan?" Charles Xavier asked politely Azazel opened the office door turning his head toward Charles Xavier.  
"Yes." Azazel hissed like a snake.  
Azazel slammed the door shut he walked off.  
Charles Xavier closed his eyes sadly putting his index fingers together.  
"What have I started hear?" Charles whispered to himself

Kurt stood in the Xavier Garage. Kurt felt a claw hand touch his shoulder as Kurt was about to turn his holowatch on.  
"I'll met you after school my son." Azazel whispered in Kurt's right ear Kurt smiled as he placed a bag on his shoulders.  
Kurt turned his head slightly to see Azazel his long black hair fallen other his eyes.  
"See you later father." Kurt gently whispered Kurt hugged his father as Logan walked into the Garage.  
Logan stood at the door sadly Holden a screwdriver, and a white cloth. Logan watched as Kurt got into the X-van. Logan knew Kurt was now old another to drive now, Logan walked off angrily.  
Kurt turned is holowatch in the X-van turning the engine on. Kurt drove the X-van to school unaware of the golden eyes watching him.

Kurt yawned as the bell rang for the end off school. Kurt walked out the main doors looking for Azazel. Azazel an powerful sorcerer had made him self look human.  
Azazel had pale skin, with sky blue eyes, his long black hair the same; he wore a black jacked with a white shirt, and black leather jean.  
"Kurt other hear son." Azazel yelled happily Kurt smiled as he ran next to Azazel.  
"Want a walk though the woods Kurt?" Azazel hissed gently "Sure father." Kurt gently replied Azazel smiled grabbing Kurt's arm as they walked toward the woods.

'Now you may kill, my slave.' Bleasco ordered in the demon's head.  
"Finial I way kill him." The blue demon laughed

Azazel sniffed the fresh air deeply.  
"I can smell the fresh air it's beautiful." Azazel chucked gently Kurt smiles up at Azazel turning his holowatch off.  
"Father, did you know Lucifer well?" Kurt asked gently "Yes. Lucifer was my adoptive father. I knew him better then my real mother and father." Azazel sadly explained Kurt walked sadly "Was he as evil as every one says?" Kurt questioned nervously Azazel didn't answer Kurt.  
"Father?" Kurt softly asked Kurt went to take his father arm. Kurt looked as a blur hit his stomach. Kurt looked up as a blue demon held him down.  
"Die morning star!" The demon hissed "Know that your death will make evil rule." The blue demon hissed softly Kurt looked shocked the demon looked like him, but the scares and claws on him.  
"What has Belasco done to him?" Kurt whispered softly The blue demon herded and cried out in a howled Azazel shocked the demon with a red blast.  
Azazel stood his hands glowing red turning to his demon self-holden a sword.  
The blue demon laughed "Your pain means nothing to me." The blue demon hissed loudly Kurt flipped up kicking the demons back legs. The blue demon fell flipping to his feet.  
"Tell me Kurt dose the sight off your true self fill you with pride?" The demon asked mockingly "Nine you are not me." Kurt shouted painfully Azazel yelled as a sword went though he demons stomach.  
Kurt walked back other seeing Azazel face. Azazel hair was other his golden eyes, his face full of hate and a joy killing he'd nether seen.  
Kurt stood as Azazel put his sword on back.  
Azazel went to hug Kurt with bloody hands. Kurt jump back shocked.  
Kurt panted seeing Azazel worried look. The Blue demon lay smiling in his own blood. The demon laid neither breathing as he disappeared in a white light.  
"You killed him." Kurt tumbled "He would have killed you." Azazel reasoned boldly Kurt sucks his head.  
"You killed him without a true reason. Just like Lucifer did to the Angles." Kurt shouted scared "He didn't he killed them to protect me form been killed. Lucifer loved me as his true son. He watched the Angel leader kill Gabriela and Azalea." Azazel shouted angrily Kurt looked shocked as Azazel said this. Kurt felt a sered of power inside of him as he glowed in a white light and a star appeared in the sky. This was the brightest of stars, the start named after Lucifer the bringer of light; this was the Morning star at night. Kurt eyes closed as the white light disappeared Azazel teleported to Kurt's side as he collapsed into his arms.  
"You raised the night light, my little Morning star. Now if only you can raise the morning light. Then you would be truly worthy of his power." Azazel whispered to himself, teleporting away with Kurt.

To be continued

Next sun.


	3. sun

X-men: Evolution. The Morning Star Saga. 

Disclaimer: not mine, but morning star idea is.  
Comment: Morning stars power.  
Rating: PG12.

Chapter three- Sun

Morning Star

Kurt Wagner was a beautiful youth his hair dark blue, his fur light blue, his eyes that seemed to glow pure yellow, he had a beautiful spaded tail, thin three fingered and, two towed feet. Kurt Wagner lay wearing a silver cross, a lose red top, and blue baggy jeans, with fingerless gloves on his hands and feet. Kurt had collapsed just after he had rising the night star Morning star. Kurt hadn't woke since. Kurt lay in Margali Szardos ancient wagon sleeping soundly and silently. Margali Szardos watched other Kurt Wagner.  
Margali Szardos had dark green hair, which she wore golden ram horns on, light green skin, pure yellow eyes, light green lips. Margali Szardos wore a beautiful blue dress, which she was losing on her skinny body. Her blue dress was on top of her small breast; she wore a black ribbon down her chest. Margali drew eyes form Kurt looking at Azazel, He was sitting Holden her crystal ball. Azazel was using his 'Magik' to se into Kurt's future so far his efforts were in vain.  
Azazel had long black shoulder length hair, red skin, red pointed red skin, pure yellow eyes, and clawed fingers. Azazel wore a golden top, with a golden chain with a skull attached. The top was very lose on his very muscled chest, he also wore tight black trousers, he wore no shoes he only had bare clawed feet.  
Margali smiled slightly walking other to Azazel slowly.  
"Azazel?" Margali asked gently "Its my fault he's like this. I scared him. I told him that Lucifer saw my parents Gabriela and Azalea killed. " Azazel muttered, placing the crystal ball down. Margali smiled uneasy taking Azazel hands in hers. "Its not your fault. Kurt was bound to relish the power to raise the Morning star of the night." Margali consoled tenderly Margali looked to Kurt smiling affectionate. Azazel stood and kissed Margali cheek holding her naked shoulders Margali felt his breath on her ear.  
"You love him, don't you Margali?" Azazel whispered enticing Margali eyes widened Azazel was spot on. Margali felt his hands move up to her neck as he kissed her next.  
"Yes." Margali admitted ashamed Azazel chuckled lightly, gently, as he let go of Margali neck standing in front of her. "Show him, how mush you love him, my dear." Azazel advised composed "How?" Margali asked shocked Azazel smiled holding Margali's weak arms strongly "Stop it Azazel. You're hurting me." Margali cried painfully Azazel let go of Margali holding his face sitting back down.  
"Tell me how should I show his please." Margali begged sobbing slightly "Give him that loving smile, when he wakes. Kiss his lips. I know you want to." Azazel explained gently Margali smiled again as tears came to her eyes.  
"Now if you'll excuse me I need some air." Azazel whispered distant Azazel disappeared in a cloud of sulphur and smock.  
Margali sighed rolling her sleeves seeing her arms were bleeding. Margali looked at Kurt slowly smiling "He is trying to be nice, at least." Margali silently whispered.

Kurt moaned coming out of his slumber he yawned his mind a fog. Kurt remembered that serge of powers and how good it was to let it out.  
Kurt looked around then asset Margali's ancient wagon. Kurt knew Margali would be in an earshot.  
"Margali!" Kurt shouted loudly.  
Margali walked toward Kurt smiling gracefully as she sat by Kurt side hugging him.  
"Your awake!" Margali shouted ecstatic Margali lifted her head slowly looking in Kurt's eyes. Margali moved her head toward Kurt's; she turned her head placing her lips on his.  
Kurt opened his eyes shocked.  
'Her lips are soft, her eyes are so full of love, she's older, but this feels so right.' Kurt thought to himself.  
Margali opened her eyes slowly seeing Kurt smiling. Margali held Kurt's arms gently; Kurt smiled shyly as he move toward Margali slowly.  
Azazel opened the door to the wagon smiling. Kurt and Margali jumped leaving go of each other.  
"When did you wake son?" Azazel asked kindly "Just now father." Kurt replied gently Margali sat looking at Kurt.  
"You raise the light of the night, Morning star, and collapsed." Margali explained softly "Yes Lucifer's star is hard to raise the star and took a lot of empower form you." Azazel continued sharply. "I can still feel the power inside me surging. I can't keep it in!" Kurt shouted in pain Kurt glowed white as the night sky drew though in the window. Kurt looked up his eyes glowing he placed his hand out.  
Margali coved her face as Azazel dragged her away form the light. Kurt looked at the light as it turned to a wonderful colour of blue.  
"Raise to the havens above, and light thy way of others my star." Kurt whispered elegant Kurt cast the star up. The light vanished though the wagon roof to the sky above next to morning stars. Kurt light disappeared as he grasped in shock. Kurt caught his breath and held the bed he lay on.  
"Mien Gott. Vas was that?" Kurt asked shocked "The morning star, your inner light now lights the skies above for all to see." Margali explained enchanted Kurt smiled slowly "Yes now he much redeem Lucifer's sins." Azazel boldly growled "Yes he mush save the life's of others to repay those Lucifer took." Margali whispered delightfully Kurt looked up as Azazel picked Kurt up close to his shoulder.  
"Come Kurt it time you head home. I'll protect you no matter what." Azazel whispered gently Margali looked as Kurt was dragged away from her again.  
Azazel opened the door Kurt pauses.  
"Can you wait for me father? I'll be Five minutes." Kurt asked gently "Sure but then we leave." Azazel bit strongly Kurt closed the door as Azazel walked out the ancient wagon"  
Margali smiled joyfully hugging Kurt.  
"Margali I had no idea you felt that way about me." Kurt plainly said.  
"I sorry Kurt." Margali apologised ashamed Kurt smiled bring Margali head up in to his hands.  
"Sorry for what?" Kurt asked whispering gently Kurt moved His head to Margali's. Margali slanted her head to one side.  
There lips met as there arms embarrassed each other in a passionate kiss.  
"Good buy Margali." Kurt hissed lovely Kurt left the ancient wagon hugging his father. The two walked along heading back home o Bayville.  
Margali sighed to herself as she went to her room.  
"Good by, my love may god protect you." Margali whispered, as she healed her bleeding wounds

End?

Next My inner star. Kurt faces a new horro.


End file.
